The document FR 2549009 described a cladding shell, typically for a champagne bottle, that allows the neck of the bottle to pass through.
This type of device, primarily intended for decoration, does not provide optimal protection because it presents the drawback of still leaving the neck of the bottle exposed to any impacts. Now, vessels such as wine, champagne or beer bottles are commonly used in sensitive places such as on a lawn, a carpet, or around the edges of a swimming pool. In such places, the breaking of the bottle may be very prejudicial. For example, a splinter of glass falling into a swimming pool or around the edges of the latter may cause wounds and/or filtration apparatus malfunctions.